


Uke Loki oneshots

by Fuckboykiller97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uke loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckboykiller97/pseuds/Fuckboykiller97
Summary: Oneshots for uke\bottom Loki needing\taking ideas. So leave them in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All stories will have happy endings no exceptions.

Hello I've decided to do Loki oneshots next to my Tony ones. I am taking ideas for Loki one shots and would like for you all to leave them in the commeets and I will work as soon as possible


	2. The pregnant Sorrceor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor does not take kind to fandral feeling towards loki. Mixture of amethystteardrop24 and anonymoustumblr prompt

fadral tries hitting on a very pregnant loki when he thinks Thor is not around he is wrong. 

it was beautiful sunny day, loki was to himself sitting amongst the flowers of friggas Royal garden. he wears a thin green tunic dress that shows off his 8 months while letting stay cool. the prince is entranced by a book when Thor's friend fandral sits down and throws an arm over his shoulder. "why my beautiful prince you shouldn't be alone let me rectify that by 'comforting' you." says the dashing. loki shrinks into his book and replies. 

"I don't think Thor would be too happy with you comforting my fandral." fandral smirk and graves his free hand over the princes covered nipple causing to gasp. he then trails down past Loki's belly to his cock palming it and fingering at his clitoris while hugging him close. the prince covers his blushing face with his book then clamps his legs shut trying and failing to stop fandrals movement. "why Thor should be ashamed I bet having you pupped makes you just 'wanting' to the core. he should be here pleasuring you but that's ok for I will bring you to your peek." the dashing explains in a husky tone. 

suddenly fandral is pushed off the prince and is chocked slammed in front of him. loki peeks from the book and See's Thor pining the dashing on his back by the neck. suddenly the alpha thunderer grabs Loki's leg and lifts it causing him to drop his book and balance himself with his hands. holding open the pale leg Thor shows of all the Omega's pleasurables and belows "THIS AND THE OMEGA THAT HAS IT ARE MINE. THEY ARE ONLY TO BE TOUCHED BY ME!". loki blush again and pulls his tunic down to cover himself. thor drops the prince leg and beats fandral. loki and some gaurds convince him to stop. 

Thor grabs the omega and holds him in his arms bridal style. "YOU MEN LET THE WORD PASS THAT IF ANYONE TRIES FOR LOKI THEY SHALL END AS MY OLD FRIEND HERE!". the alpha belows then carries loki away to the safety of their sleeping chambers.   
fin


End file.
